In the related art, a spotlight type illumination device is used in a show window or a museum to illuminate an object. In the spotlight type illumination device of the related art, a HID (High Intensity Discharge) lamp or the like capable of irradiating illumination light at high output power has been widely used as a light source. In recent years, there is known an illumination device which uses, as a light source, a semiconductor laser capable of emitting light at high efficiency and high output power (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-175126).
When using the spotlight type illumination device, it is necessary to appropriately adjust an irradiation direction of illumination light in order to effectively illuminate an object. However, depending on the kind of an object, there may be a case where it is difficult to grasp an irradiation range due to surface irregularities or reflection characteristics and to appropriately adjust an irradiation direction of illumination light. Thus, there is known an illumination device in which a laser pointer is detachably attached to a front opening that emits illumination light (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-184934).
The illumination device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-184934 is not suitable for use as a spotlight type illumination device because, for example, if the irradiation direction of illumination light is changed frequently, the laser pointer needs to be detached and attached each time when the irradiation direction of illumination light is changed. Furthermore, in addition to a main light source for illuminating an object, it is necessary to additionally use a laser light source for the laser pointer. Consequently, there is a possibility that the number of components such as lighting circuits of individual light sources and the like increases and the configuration of the illumination device becomes complex.